You're my true Vanguard II
by LJofThis
Summary: Aichi wakes up in a hospital. Aichi wants it to be like in his dreams(Season 1). Aichi tries to do it. What happens next?
1. The Awakening of Aichi

**Hello everyone and it's what you've all been waiting for, the season 2 of 'You're my true Vanguard' is here. I'm sorry for uploading it really late, though. Anyways, please enjoy it~!**

Aichi slowly opened his eyes and when they were completely open, he saw the pure white ceiling.  
>"So it was true, huh?" Aichi thought to himself<br>Aichi sat upright to see whether anyone was there.

At that moment, no one else was in the room.

Aichi thought on standing up but he didn't so he could use a little more rest.

Aichi looked around the room he was in for some time before taking a short nap.

~A few minutes later~

Aichi heard the sound of a door being opened and this woke him up.

Aichi thought of sitting up but he thought no one still knows he was awake so he decided to pretend to be asleep.

He heard the sound of the door close and the sound of a chair moved.

He didn't hear anything after he heard the chair being moved.

After a few seconds, Aichi started to feel someone breathing on top of him.

The person was about to kiss him in the cheeks since Aichi can feel the person breathing on the left part of his left eye.

The breathing stopped and the next second, the sound of the door opening was heard.

"Oh, good morning Misaki-san." A familiar voice said

"Good morning to you too, Emi." Misaki said

"Aichi's still not awake, huh?" Emi said

"The doctor said that his condition got better than before. Let's take it as a signal that Aichi will soon wake up." Misaki said

Aichi was just there listening to their conversation without getting noticed

"You know what Misaki-san?" Emi said

"What is it Emi?" Misaki asked

"The others are just visiting once a week. Meanwhile you do it 2 or 3 times a week." Emi said

"Well….." Misaki was interrupted

"And also visiting him on this day." Emi added

"Well, I'm handing out invitations to everyone. Here's one for you and Aichi in case he wakes up." Misaki said

Aichi was kind of confused what day it was and decided to find out after Misaki and Emi are gone.

"Really? Then can I come along?" Emi begged

"Of course. Why not?" Misaki said

"Goodbye Aichi, we're going to deliver invitations to everyone. We'll be back later." Emi said putting Aichi's invitation on the table

The sound of the door closing signals that it's okay for Aichi to do what he wants now.

He sat upright and looked at a calendar on the table by the bed.

Today was November 1.

"Misaki is having a Halloween Party?" Aichi thought to himself

Aichi then found a card next to the calendar.

Aichi didn't know what it was but he picked up the card and started reading it.

'_Misaki's Birthday Party' _was written on top of the card.

Aichi was a bit confused until he remembered that Misaki's birthday was the same day Halloween was.

"That's right. How could I have forgotten about it?" Aichi thought to himself

"Ummm…. Aichi?" A voice by the door said

This surprised Aichi and made him look towards the door.

Emi was there but Misaki wasn't with her.

Aichi thought that hiding it was no longer necessary.

"Errr… Hi?" Aichi said hesitatingly

Emi was surprised.

He ran towards Aichi and cried while hugging him.

"Are you really awake? Is this…. Not a dream?" Emi said

"Yup, it's real. I'm awake." Aichi said

"How long have you been awake?" Emi asked

"I was already awake before Misaki arrived." Aichi replied

"Wait a minute, so that means that you heard our conversation, right?" Emi asked

"Yeah." Aichi replied

"Oh you. Wait here, I'll go get a nurse and Misaki." Emi said

Emi went back to the door and went outside.

Aichi was thinking of what might happen now that everyone will know that he's awake.

A few minutes later, Aichi saw a nurse together with Emi and Misaki.

The nurse put a thermometer on Aichi's mouth and Aichi opened his mouth since he thought the nurse might do it because she was holding a thermometer.

"Amazing, the temperature lowered by that much in just 1 day." The nurse said

"So when will he be able to get out?" Emi asked

"He'll be able to check out of the hospital later in the day." The nurse replied

"That's great to hear." Misaki said

"Now excuse me, I've got to tell the doctor about this so that he may check out." The nurse said walking out of the door.

"Everyone will be very happy to hear that you're already awake." Emi said

"W-wait a minute, I'm going to see everyone? I'm still not ready. I don't know what to say to them." Aichi said nervously

"Just say hi, they will start the conversation for you." Misaki said

"W-well, if you say so. Anyways, I have a question. What happened while I was asleep?" Aichi asked

"Not much, really. Kai rejoined team Q4 to replace you temporarily and that's about it." Misaki replied

"Oh, okay." Aichi said

"Anyways, you've been sleeping for a while. What did you dream of?" Emi asked

"Wha- Don't surprise me with such a question!" Aichi said blushing

"What? I thought it was a normal question." Emi said

Aichi thought it was a normal question and didn't need to do what he just did.

"W-well, let's just say I can't say it to everyone yet." Were the only words that came out Aichi's mouth

"What? Why?" Emi asked

"It's a secret." Aichi said

Emi pouted and this made Misaki a bit curious but she managed to hide it.

"Anyways, I think I'm ready to face everyone now." Aichi said

"Hmmm? Oh right. I'll go get everyone, Misaki please wait here with Aichi." Emi said

Emi rushed to the door and went out.

Aichi and Misaki were alone in the room.

**What do you think will happen next? Find out next chapter. I'm really sorry everyone for posting this one really late. It's just that classes have started last month and I don't have much time to work on this fanfiction. Anyways, If I have some time I'll make this fanfiction for everyone.**

YMTV Free Chat

Emi: Where did Aichi go?

Miwa: Aichi? I thought he was still asleep.

(Anyways, Aichi is hiding somewhere.)

?: And I'm here again.

Naoki: Wait, who are you?

?: Oh right, you still don't know me. Only Aichi knows who I am. You can just call me Mr. Writer. Don't worry, you'll know me after some time.

Kamui: Wait, you're THE Mr. Writer?

Mr. Writer: Yes, why?

Kamui(whisper): Please pair me with Emi, I beg you!

Mr. Writer: That I can't tell whether it's a yes or no.

Kamui: Please!

Mr. Writer: *giggles* Anyways, does anyone have questions?

Everyone: None?

Mr. Writer: To all readers, please write your questions in the review. I'll answer them next chapter.


	2. Afterwards

**I'm REALLY sorry, everyone. First of all, I kinda got busy because of school and next, I was demoralized for some personal reasons but good news is that this fanfiction is updating again, right? Enjoy~**

Aichi and Misaki were all alone in the hospital room.

Awkward silence filled the room for some minutes.

So silent that they can hear the clock tick each second.

Misaki broke the silence with a cough then said "About your dream."

Aichi blushed a bit and Misaki noticed.

"Aha! Something is in that dream. Since you're blushing if you talk about it." Misaki said

"I-It's nothing! I swear! I could even tell you about it." Aichi said

"Oh? Then tell me." Misaki said as she sat properly to listen

Aichi told Misaki all about his dream except all those parts that included him and Misaki being romantic and stuff.

"Hmmm, what you said just now didn't add up." Misaki said

"That's all I can tell you, nothing else." Aichi said "For now." Aichi mumbled to himself

Misaki noticed Aichi mumble but he didn't know what he mumbled about.

"You know, I will find out about that dream of yours someday." Misaki said

"You will someday. But for now, that's just how much you can know." Aichi said

"Why?" Misaki asked

"Why? Well….." Aichi said and just can't seem to find the correct words to say

Misaki notices that she's going too far so she decides to drop the topic

"Anyways, welcome back. It's been about a month since you made everyone worried." Misaki said

Aichi feeling a bit relieved about the topic being dropped replied in surprise "Wait, It's been that long!?"

"Yeah." Misaki replied

"So, what happened while I was gone other than what you said earlier?" Aichi asked

"Not much. It's just that everyone is sick worried about you and stuff, the rest not much." Misaki replied

"Are you sure that's all?" Aichi asked curiously

"Yes, that's all, at least." Misaki replied

"Okay then, last question. Why did I feel you're breathing earlier? Or the question is what were you trying to do while I was asleep?" Aichi asked

"Whaaa-!" Misaki's face turned to bright red then she realized "You were already awake then!?" she exclaimed

"Well, yeah. I guess you could say that. I was trying to sleep again then you came in and I thought it was better if I didn't tell anyone I'm already awake." Aichi said

"Why fake it though?" Misaki asked

"That's a secret." Aichi said but then he thought _"Why did I do it when it was just better if they knew if I were already awake then?"_

"Well, putting that aside. Today is-" Misaki was cut off

"Your birthday." Aichi said

"Wha- how did you know? I don't remember telling you my birthday." Misaki said

Aichi pointed at the card Misaki that was on the table

"Oh that. I shouldn't have forgotten I gave you one, too." Misaki said

"Well, if you don't have anything to ask I'll go back to sleep. I'm still a little bit sleepy." Aichi said yawning

"What!? You've slept for a whole month and you think that wasn't enough sleep!?" Misaki exclaimed once more

"I guess I've gotten a little lazy since I've spent a whole month in a bed." Aichi said

Aichi yawned again

"If you've got nothing more, I'm going back to sleep." Aichi said snuggling himself in the bed once more

Aichi suddenly felt something pull him

"No way you're doing that, I'm pulling you out and get you to exercise at least." Misaki said pulling Aichi out of bed by his hands

Misaki kept pulling but Aichi won't budge.

Misaki pulled once more this time stronger

"Whaa-" Was the voice heard before a thud on the floor.

They were now both on the floor.

Aichi was on top of Misaki, his arms just managed to land beside Misaki's shoulders.

Aichi could only see Misaki and the floor

After a moment, they both noticed what was happening.

"W-Wh-Wh-Whaa!" Misaki shouted as she pushed Aichi off her

A thud was heard as Aichi laid on the floor

"S-Sorry!" Aichi apologized getting up

"Nope, I'm sorry. It happened because I pulled you." Misaki apologized also getting up

"Well, you were right. I needed some exercise after a month of not moving at all." Aichi said

Aichi started stretching his arms and legs until it became exercises like jogging, squatting, etc.

After a good 10 minutes, he was done.

"Still in good condition, whew." Aichi said a little bit tired

Aichi found Misaki by the table.

She fell asleep while Aichi was exercising was what Aichi thought

"Might as well take a break then." Aichi said

Aichi also returned to his bed but just sat as he just finished exercising.

Minutes passed and Aichi slept.

After an hour or so, the two were still sleeping and their friends arrived.

The sound of the door opening wasn't heard as it was moved very slowly.

After the door opened a bit, a head was sticking out to see anyone was around.

It was the face of Taishi Miwa. Sensing the atmosphere and seeing the two of them were asleep, he thought "They probably talked about a lot of things and got tired after a while."

"Sorry everyone but Aichi and Misaki are sleeping." Miwa said to everyone

Emi took a peek into the room and confirmed they were sleeping and quietly closed the door.

"We might as well give them some room, right?" Emi said showing a smile on her face

"How about we'll do the welcoming party and the birthday party at the same time later at night?" Naoki said

"Sounds good, let's do that later." Shin said

"So let's go home now and give those two some 'space' to themselves." Emi said

"Don't forget later at night, alright everyone?" Shin said

"Yes, we won't." Everyone said

An hour turned into two hours and two hours turned into three hours until it turned to 5 hours where the both of them finally woke up.

Aichi was the first to get up and noticed a note on the table.

_Aichi Sendou, you are now able to leave the hospital._

Was what the note said

Next to the note was a clock, Aichi stared at it still half-asleep.

"Oh, it's 6 o'clock." Aichi said

Until he realized what he just said "Wait, WHAT!? 6 o'clock!" Aichi screamed

And Aichi looked around hoping no one heard him but it was the opposite, Misaki was still there beside the bed.

Aichi saw tears on Misaki's eyes and gave it a thought.

"Did Misaki also fall asleep?" Aichi thought

"Good evening, Misaki. Seems like you had a good sleep." Aichi said

"Good evening, yes I did. What time is it by the way?" Misaki asked

"6 o'clock." Aichi replied

"WHAT!? 6 o'clock? Why didn't you wake me up, Aichi?" Misaki asked in a loud voice

"Well, I was doing the same and I also just woke up." Aichi said

"Well, can't put the blame on you if you were doing the same thing I was doing. Come on, let's go." Misaki said pulling Aichi

"Wait, where?" Aichi asked

"You already forgot?" Misaki asked in a low voice

Aichi finally remembered and thought of a way to get out of the trouble he's going to go to, at least he thinks so.

"I mean, where are we going with me still wearing these clothes?" Aichi said

Misaki looked at Aichi then Aichi's clothes and noticed he was still in white clothes for patients.

"How about you go there first then I'll catch up later, I'll just go home then change." Aichi said

"No need for that. Look, here. Emi put it there in case you woke up." Misaki said handing him his usual clothes which she got from the shelves in the table

Aichi a bit surprised, started changing after Misaki went out of the room.

A few minutes later, Aichi met up with Misaki outside the room and started walking to the Card Capital.

Aichi was getting nervous and was thinking things like "What should I do?" or "What would I say to them?"

Eventually, they reached Card Capital and Aichi stopped in front of the door.

"Something wrong, Aichi?" Misaki asked

Aichi stood there for a minute with no reply.

After the minute, he finally replied "Nothing, let's go inside."

**And thus concludes this chapter. I'm really sorry for not updating for a LOOOOONGGG time, my reasons(which are true) are shown at the very beginning of this fanfiction. Well, anyways next chapter will be updated within the next 2 weeks so just wait for it guys and gals.**

YMTV Free Chat

Aichi: *yawn* It's been a long time everyone. A long time we haven't met.

Misaki: A long time thanks to a certain someone.

*Everyone looks at Mr. Writer*

Mr. Writer: Okay! I get it already! I'm just really busy.

Everyone: Lucky for you two, you got a lot of screen time. We just had about 1 minute of screen time.

Aichi: W-well…..

Misaki: Don't blame us about that, blame the person who makes this fanfiction.

Mr. Writer: I know! I know! Just wait everyone, I'll give you some screen time. Also Aichi and Misaki might have the most screen time since the main pair of this fanfiction is the two of them.

Everyone: Okay.

Mr. Writer: Oh, and by the way. I'm opening the 'Q&A with Mr. Writer'. It will be appearing after every YMTV Free Chat, wherein I'll answer questions sent by our beloved fans.

Everyone: So to our readers out there, if you are having some confusion about this fanfiction, don't be afraid to ask us.

Mr. Writer: And that ends YMTV Free Chat for this chapter.

**Now it's time for: Q&A with Mr. Writer!**

Mr. Writer: Hello everyone, to our very first episode of Q&A by Mr. Writer. I'll be accepting questions through Private Message and Reviews, so ask me if you have some confusions or questions about this fanfiction. Okay, first off.

*Looks into pile of papers*

Mr. Writer: Okay, Mr. KnightSpark. You're question is who will I pair with Leon? Will it be Jillian or Sharlene? *coughs* I don't want to spoil this as it is one of the unrevealed pairings. Okay, let's proceed to the next question.

*Looks into pile of papers again*

Mr. Writer: Okay, this question is from a guest and it says "Please continue this fanfiction." Of course I will do so, just got demoralized, that's all. Okay, another question.

*Looks again*

Mr. Writer: Hey, this is written by another person but it still contains the same thing. I already said these answers and I won't be posting these kinds of questions in here again.

*And again*

Mr. Writer: Okay, this one looks interesting. I'll make this the last for this chapter, then. The question is "This kinda good because the story is now reset? Or not because what i understand is the last season of this fic was just achi's dream. Ryt? So it all reseted to a new story ryt?" Well, this one is okay to spoil but I'll put some space just in case some people don't want it to be spoiled.

*SPOILER ALERT, DON'T PROCEED IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED*

*SPOILER ALERT, DON'T PROCEED IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED*

*SPOILER ALERT, DON'T PROCEED IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED*

*SPOILER ALERT, DON'T PROCEED IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED*

*SPOILER ALERT, DON'T PROCEED IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED*

*SPOILER ALERT, DON'T PROCEED IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED*

Mr. Writer: The story is not reset, however it is connected to Season 1. That's all, thank you.

Thus ends this chapter


	3. During and After the Party

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter as promised! Enjoy~**

The door opens, everyone looks at the people who just arrived.

A little look to the left, and then the other side so he can see who's there.

Everyone was there except for Shin, who was probably busy doing something at the back of the store for the party.

Then suddenly, everyone applauded.

"Cheers to Aichi who finally recovered!" Miwa said "Oh, and also for Misaki's birthday!" he added as if he forgot it in the first place

"Yeah!" Everyone replied except for Aichi and Misaki

Everyone was then silent, looking at Aichi and Misaki as if waiting for them to say something.

"Y-Yeah!" Aichi said stuttering as if taking it as a cue for him to say it.

Misaki on the other hand just sighed.

And just like that, the party has begun.

Aichi just chose to take a seat by the corner of the shop after taking a drink while Misaki went to her room upstairs to probably do something.

Aichi took a sip and didn't notice Kamui was already in front of him.

"Hey bro, how's it been?" Kamui asked

"Fine, I guess." Aichi said

"Woah, why are you looking a little down?" Kamui asked

"Wait, is my face like that right now?" Aichi asked

"Well, yes. If you don't know it, you're looking a bit down right now." Kamui replied

Aichi didn't know it but he just thought "Maybe I'm just getting nervous since I haven't met them for a while."

"By the way, how are you guys doing? I heard Kai re-joined Q4." Aichi said

"Hmmm? Oh we're just doing fine. Though I hate to admit it, Kai is good." Kamui said

"That's good. Why don't you go party? I just want to sit here. And kindly tell anyone who'll ask me that I'm fine. I kinda need to rest a bit." Aichi said

"Okay bro." Kamui replied

Aichi finished his drink and found it strange that he was getting sleepy when he was just drinking juice.

Aichi tried to resist not falling asleep but it got the better of him and he has fallen asleep again.

_~Aichi's Dream~_

Aichi once again found himself on Planet Cray.

"Hello Aichi, how are you doing?" a voice from behind Aichi asked

Aichi turned around to see his best friend Blaster Blade

"I'm doing great Owen. What's this all about?" Aichi asked

"Since everyone in the Gold Paladin is busy but I'm not, I'm sent here by the king to send you a message." Owen said

This caught Aichi's attention

"I'm listening." Aichi said

"So, some things from that dream of yours will be coming true but we can't specify which events. However, it doesn't mean it will happen the way it did in your dream. Some things maybe changed but again we can't specify which events." Owen said

"And, is that all?" Aichi asked

"Yes, that is all." Owen said

"One thing before you go. Did you guys make me fall asleep?" Aichi asked

"Well, yes. We have some great mages in town. I'll let you meet them the next time you visit us, okay?" Owen said

"Okay." Aichi said smiling then his vision starts to get blurry

~End of Dream~

Aichi opens his eyes to see no one but Misaki cleaning the store

Aichi tries to make little movement as possible so that Misaki won't notice but his efforts failed him as Misaki was already on her way to where he was.

"You awake now, sleepy-head? You slept through a lot of things again." Misaki said

"They called me." Aichi murmured but Misaki was able to hear it

"Who did?" Misaki asked out of curiosity

"Forget I just said that. And yeah, I know. I just suddenly got sleepy again." Aichi said

Misaki just did as Aichi said and said "I think you should really exercise to get back to your old self again. How about you wake up early some time and jog around town. You might see some changes in this town while you were asleep."

Misaki made some sense and Aichi could just simply reply "I'll try to do it some time."

Misaki satisfied sat on the chair opposite to Aichi to talk.

"So, how are you going to go home?" Misaki asked

"How? What do you mean?" Aichi asked a little clueless

"Look through the door, Aichi." Misaki said

Aichi did so and noticed that it was raining so hard

"It's been raining for a while now and all our umbrellas are borrowed by the gang." Misaki said

Aichi started thinking and was interrupted by Misaki

"Emi called earlier and she asked your mother if you could sleep over and she agreed." Misaki said

"_Wait, why does this event seem familiar? _Is that so? I have to stay then." Aichi thought before saying

"Hmmm you okay sleeping in that?" Misaki asked pointing at his clothes

"I guess since I've got nothing else to wear." Aichi replied

"You can always borrow Shin's old pajamas." Misaki said

"No, it's okay. I've become kinda used to it, though." Aichi said

Misaki looked at him before saying "Okay, suit yourself. Are you going to take a shower?"

"Yes I will but you go take it first." Aichi replied

"I'll go then. Take this and continue what I just did." Misaki said with a small smirk handing Aichi a broom

Misaki went upstairs to take a shower while Aichi continued cleaning the shop.

"_Hey, the event that's going to happen seems familiar. Oh right, I remember. This was when I stayed over since Misaki broke her leg, I think."_ Aichi thought

Aichi continued cleaning and when he was done, he took a seat in the same seat as before and took out his deck.

He started looking at each and every card there.

He thought that there were still the same cards but it proved him wrong soon enough.

"Wait a minute, these cards are…." Aichi said not wanting to finish the sentence

*sounds of footsteps*

Aichi hurriedly put his cards back onto his deck holder and put it to his pockets.

"I'm done showering, you can go shower now." Misaki said already in her pajamas

"Ah yes, if you won't mind." Aichi said

Aichi was about to walk up the stairs when suddenly Misaki slipped and Aichi rushed to Misaki's side

"Are you okay!?" Aichi asked with worry

"I think I am." Misaki said trying her best to smile and stand

"Don't stand. You just broke your leg." Aichi said seriously

Misaki was surprised that Aichi knew even though she didn't show any signs

"Come on, let's go. I'll help you go back to your room." Aichi said putting Misaki's left arm on the back of his neck

"I'm sorry, I was too clumsy." Misaki said with a low voice

"Don't be. You didn't do it on purpose." Aichi said back with a smile

They reached Misaki's room after Misaki pointed where it is but Aichi already knew

Aichi sat her down by the bed and called Shin to help her

Shin checked Misaki's leg but it looked okay to him.

Shin said this to Aichi and he agreed

"I think she just needs to rest a bit." Shin said

"I think so too." Aichi said

Shin went back to whatever he was doing

"If you don't mind, I'll go take a shower now." Aichi said

Misaki gave a nod and Aichi went out the door to take a shower after Misaki gave him directions to where it was.

It's been a long day for Aichi so he took a shower quickly and wore his clothes once more before asking Misaki where he was sleeping

He was sleeping with Misaki in her room but he was given a small bed to sleep on.

Aichi set out the bed and slept since it was just his first day back but he was already tired.

**And okay guys, thus ends this chapter. I'd like to thank everyone who are still updated to this fanfiction, even though it has gotten slower. Next chapter will still be within 2 weeks.**

YMTV Free Chat

Aichi: I'm sorry everyone, for sleeping through the party especially Misaki.

Everyone: It's okay! Don't sweat it, it was still your first day back after all.

Misaki: Yeah, they're right Aichi. Don't worry about it too much.

Leroy: Okay everyone, clues for next chapter is…

*heavy breathing*

Leroy: NONE!

Everyone: Then don't say it!

Leroy: Okay, okay! I just made that to make this chat a little bit longer.

*awkward silence*

Leroy: Anyways! Since there are no questions submitted by our readers, this chapter shall end here.

Everyone: Goodbye everyone!


	4. The Next Day

**Hey guys, been a long time. Enjoy this chapter of 'You're my true Vanguard'!**

Aichi woke up around 2:30 for some reasons.

He tried sleeping again but can't do it so he decided to go down the store.

He tried looking for the switch to turn on the lights and found it.

He just turned on one light, enough for him to see through the dark.

He sat on the same seat he took last night and took out his deck.

He searched for certain cards and found it.

"I can't believe these are here. Did these cards jump out of my dream or something?" Aichi asked himself

Aichi looked at the rest of his cards seeing there was no difference, he put it back in his deck holder, put it in his pocket and went back to Misaki's room hoping he could sleep again.

~Meanwhile back in Misaki's room~

"Where did Aichi go?" Misaki asked noticing Aichi wasn't in his bed

She decided to just wait a bit but still going to pretend that she was still sleeping if Aichi was going to enter the room.

A few minutes later, the sound of the door opening can be heard and Misaki closed her eyes but partly open enough for her to still see.

Misaki can see Aichi going to probably sleep again like nothing just happened.

Misaki tried to do the same thing but can't do so.

15 minutes later, she decided that she should transfer to Aichi's bed with him still in it thinking that it will feel comfortable since Aichi is sleeping very well.

In the morning, about 6 o'clock, Aichi woke up and saw Misaki was right next to him.

"Oh right, this happened. I should have remembered." Aichi said

Aichi tried getting up silently but he was pulled back down quickly by someone who was, obviously, Misaki.

Aichi was really surprised with this and didn't know how to react.

"Don't move Aichi, you feel very soft and it makes me sleepy. And I still want to sleep more." Misaki said in a low voice

"O-okay then Misaki." Aichi replied with a stuttering voice

Half an hour later, they both woke up and Aichi went home and promised to come back to help.

"That's a promise, right?" Misaki asked

"Yes, it is." Aichi replied

Aichi bid farewell to both Misaki and Shin before going home.

He'd eventually arrive and take a bath.

Aichi joined Emi and their mother, Shizuka, to eat their breakfast.

Aichi told them Misaki's situation when the chance came up during breakfast.

"That's terrible. I think someone might need to look after her until she gets better." Shizuka said

"You're right mom. And that someone is someone that I know." Emi said looking at Aichi

"I know Emi. I was just about to ask permission to do so." Aichi said which kinda surprised Emi

"Wait, what? Is it just me or the Aichi I'm seeing right now is more mature than the Aichi I knew. I think that he must have dreamt of something that made him more mature. Yeah, yeah, it must be something like that." Emi said

"It could be that Emi. And yes Aichi, permission granted." Shizuka said with a smile

"I will pack later for a few days stay but first, we should eat. Our food might get cold." Aichi said

After finishing their meals, Emi decided to look at her cards and customize her deck a bit while Shizuka was cleaning the plates.

Aichi packed clothes and things enough for a few days when he suddenly remembered, Misaki will get well after a day.

Aichi then thought it through and decided he should still bring that much things because there might be some things different like Owen told him.

After saying goodbye to Emi and his mother, Aichi went to Card Capital.

He arrived before the shop opened so he explained the things that he would do for the few days to Misaki and Shin.

"I'm okay with it, how about you Misaki?" Shin asked looking at Misaki

"Well, I'm okay with it if you're okay with it Aichi." Misaki said a hint of shyness in her voice

"That's a yes then. I'll be looking forward." Aichi said

Shin gave a nod before going downstairs probably to get ready to open the store.

Just as Shin exited the door and closed it, Misaki asked Aichi "Why are you doing this for me Aichi?"

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for all the things you did for me in the past and I think this is a way to repay you." Aichi replied

"Well, thank you anyways. And I think you should get going now and help Shin with Card Capital?" Misaki said

"You're right. See you later, call me if you want anything." Aichi said before standing up to go downstairs

Aichi sat at the counter as Shin opened the store and soon enough, customers would start rushing in.

The gang also arrived after a little wait.

"Hey Aichi! Where is Misaki?" Naoki asked

"She kinda broke her leg and right now I'm helping them." Aichi said

"Heh? Is that so?" Miwa asked with a smirk

"Really, that's all there is to it." Aichi replied

"Well, we might as well come here what we did to do right?" Kamui said taking out his deck of cards.

"I challenge you, Toshiki Kai, to a cardfight." Kamui added pointing at Kai

"Sure thing, small stuff." Kai replied taking his deck of cards out

This followed with everyone playing but their attentions fully focused on the fight of Kamui and Kai which obviously was won by Kai.

"Argh! Again!" Kamui said

Kai smirked as he set his side of the table again to play another match.

The day went on normally and the store eventually came to a close.

Shin cooked dinner as Aichi was waiting for Shin to finish so that he can give it to Misaki and also to get his dinner which Shin will be giving.

They had ramen and Aichi had to balance carefully so that it will not spill on the tray he is carrying.

He managed to balance it through the stairs and into Misaki's room.

Aichi got his bowl and started eating on the floor carefully not to spill some while Misaki had to eat on the table with the tray because of her broken leg.

A quiet meal though Aichi didn't mind it.

After they had both eaten, Aichi took the tray from Misaki and took it downstairs to the kitchen.

Aichi then went back to Misaki's room to chat a little bit before taking a shower.

They chatted about things that happened when Aichi was watching the store for her.

"Well, it's to be expected that Kai would rarely lose to Kamui. We appreciate his efforts though." Misaki said

"You're right, we all do." Aichi said

An awkward silence follows.

Aichi thought that it would be the perfect time to say it.

"The days I've been spending with you were very fun. However, I think I can't hold on to these feelings anymore." Aichi said

Misaki gulped

"Misaki, I love you." Aichi said looking straight in to Misaki's eyes, blushing.

**And that's pretty much it everyone for this chapter. Ah, the cliffhanger. Sorry to be trolling about that though. Next chapter still within 2 weeks.**

YMTV Free Chat

Misaki: *faints*

Aichi: Hey! Misaki! Are you okay!?

Mr. Writer: With a proposal like that, I think she may need to recover a bit.

Aichi: You think so?

Mr. Writer: And also everyone, I have something to announce so please listen. Nearly everyone will have a pair. Remember, nearly everyone.

Kai: I'm one of the people, right? Why you said nearly everyone since I'm not included in it.

Mr. Writer: No, you're included.

Kai: Noooo!

Mr. Writer: Don't worry, I know who you like anyways so leave that to me.

Kai: Wait, you do!? Okay then, I'll leave it to you.

Morikawa: I'm included among those people right? Who will have a pair.

Mr. Writer: Fortunately, no you're not. :D

Morikawa: Noooo!

Mr. Writer: That's because nobody likes you. :D

Morikawa: Ouch! Right in the kokoro!

Mr. Writer: Well, to celebrate we should end YMTV Free Chat for now.


	5. The Confession and The Gathering

**Hey guys, here's another chapter of 'You're my true Vanguard'. Enjoy~!**

A soft thud, silence then follows.

Aichi thought that Misaki was probably thinking of an answer so he waited for a bit.

Seconds turned to minutes until it was 15 minutes and still no answer.

He decided to stand up and look at Misaki only to see Misaki was asleep.

Not sure if putting an act, really fell asleep or fainted.

Not knowing which of the three, he decided to take a shower.

When he came back from the shower, Misaki was awake, sitting on her bed.

Another awkward silence

Aichi can't seem to take these awkward silences and was about to speak when Misaki suddenly spoke.

"Aichi, did you really mean what you said earlier?" Misaki asked, a little shy.

Aichi thought of what to say even the answer would still be the same.

"Yes I did Misaki." Aichi said

"I appreciate the effort but…" Misaki said then paused

"_But what? Is she going to reject me?"_ Aichi thought which obviously made him sad

"But I'm not sure about my feelings just yet. So can you wait for some time till I give the answer?" Misaki said

"Sure thing Misaki." Aichi said

What she said has made Aichi hopeful and also a little bit sad since he had to wait for the answer and what if she rejects him? All he could do now was just wait, patiently.

"Shall we get some sleep then?" Aichi said

Misaki nodded, laying back down on her bed.

They both fell asleep and soon enough, morning would come.

Aichi woke up early but as he can see, Misaki is still asleep.

Aichi decided to surprise Misaki by preparing breakfast for her.

Aichi went downstairs and saw that Shin was already up but he still didn't cook.

"Hey Manager, can I prepare breakfast for today?" Aichi asked

"Hmm if you know how to then you can. I was planning to make toast for everyone, but you know how to cook that, right?" Shin said

"Yes, yes I do." Aichi replied

Aichi went to the kitchen and prepared toast enough for everyone.

Aichi gave Shin's share and took Misaki and his share upstairs.

Aichi was standing in front of the door to Misaki's room right now.

Aichi then remembered that this was supposed to be the day Misaki's foot has healed.

He gave a chuckle and was nearly surprised by what he is seeing.

Misaki was up on her feet, walking on her own.

Good thing he remembered before he went inside or he might have dropped their food.

"I see you're feeling well already." Aichi said

Misaki thinking she was alone in the room was surprised and tumbled towards Aichi's direction.

Aichi reflexively put the tray with their food down but was too late to catch Misaki and they both fell down.

"Ouch ouch." Aichi said as soon as he got down to the floor

"I'm sorry Aichi, are you oka-" Misaki said but as she opened her eyes she noticed the situation she was in.

Soon enough, Aichi also noticed the situation he was in.

It was like back then when Aichi was still in the hospital and Misaki pulled him and they fell on the floor accidentally.

This time, it was Misaki that was on top.

They were still processing what was currently happening while looking at the other straight in the eyes.

Soon enough, they finished processing what was happening and Misaki hurriedly stood up.

"S-Sorry Aichi. Here let me help you up." Misaki said giving a hand to Aichi.

"It's okay. I was the one who surprised you after all." Aichi said grabbing the hand of Misaki which then helped him stand up.

"So, I guess you're okay now?" Aichi asked, his voice being a little bit sad.

"I…..guess so." Misaki said after a long pause

"I guess it's time for me to go home then?" Aichi said

"I think so." Misaki said "But first, let's eat breakfast." She added

Misaki saying this made Aichi look to where he put the tray with the toast.

He found it on the floor, untouched.

"Yup, you're right." Aichi said picking up the tray and giving Misaki her share and he ate his share.

A few minutes later, they were downstairs. Shin was probably taking a bath upstairs.

"Well then, see you later." Aichi walked out the door waving his hand.

Outside the store, as Aichi was about to walk home, someone suddenly hugged him from behind.

The smell of lilac was enough for him to identify who it was.

"M-Misaki?" Aichi voiced, obviously surprised

The hug lasts for a few minutes and Aichi started looking around as it would be embarrassing if someone saw it.

Misaki breaks the hug and gives Aichi a kiss to the cheek.

"T-that w-w-was?" Aichi asked stuttering

"A kiss as thank you for the man who loves me." Misaki said smiling before going back to the shop

Aichi touched the part where Misaki kissed him with his right hand.

He raised his right hand in front of his face and he smiled before walking again.

He arrived at his house a few moments later.

"I'm home!" Aichi said loudly but not too loud to let Emi and his mother know.

"Welcome home!" Shizuka replied

"So? How was the sleepover? And is Misaki okay now?" Emi asked

"It was fine. And yes, she is okay now." Aichi said

"Admit it, it was more than fine right? You're showing a big smile right now." Emi teased Aichi

"W-Whaaa. Okay, I'll admit it. It was great." Aichi said

"By the way Aichi, we're going to the park later. Want to come with us?" Shizuka asked

"Ummm…" Aichi was thinking when suddenly Emi said

"It's okay if you don't want to. You want to go to Card Capital right? To see Misaki?" Emi said cheekily

"That's right! Oh wait, what!?" Aichi said blushing

"Aha! I knew it!" Emi said and smiled cheekily.

"Now now Emi. You want to hang out with your friends, right? Well, I won't oppose it. Just have fun." Shizuka said

"Of course mom. Thanks." Aichi said

"Have you eaten your breakfast already?" Emi asked

"Yes but I haven't taken a bath yet. So if you'll excuse me, I'll go take one now." Aichi said

Then Aichi went to the bathroom to take a bath.

"Ahhhh, feels very nice." Aichi said dipping into the bath.

"Come to think of it, Misaki and Shin didn't lose the adoption papers. I wonder." Aichi said

"And this was the part where…oh right, where there will be some of us on Cray." Aichi thought

Aichi soon finished his bath and changed into his White Shirt with Red Sleeves.

"I'm off!" Aichi said loudly before going out.

As he arrived at the shop, he noticed it was closed but Misaki was inside.

"Hey Misaki." Aichi greeted as he entered Card Capital.

"Hi Aichi. The shop won't be opening today, since Shin will be buying some booster boxes." Misaki said

"I can see that. What are you planning for today?" Aichi asked

"Hmmm now that you mention it, I have none." Misaki said

"How about going to the park? I'm pretty sure that-" Aichi stopped not wanting to continue so that she won't figure out the dream.

"That what?" Misaki asked

"Nothing, so what do you think of it?" Aichi asked

"Hmmm there's nothing else we can do for now so why don't we go there?" Misaki said

"Yeah, you're right." Aichi said

"Wait up a little bit. Let me just take a shower and get changed." Misaki said

"Okay Misaki." Aichi said

After waiting for a few minutes, Misaki finished taking a shower and changed her clothes.

She was in her blue jacket worn over a midriff bearing pink shirt and a beige short skirt.

"Shall we go?" Misaki asked

"Yeah, let's." Aichi replied with a smile

As they walked to the park, all they were talking about was Cardfight! Vanguard and nothing else.

As they arrived at the park, they saw everyone.

Lining up for some kind of event.

"Yo, Misaki, Aichi. Want to join us?" Miwa greeted then asked

"What is it that you guys are doing?" Misaki asked

"Multi-date, not going to say another clue. So you joining us?" Miwa asked

While Misaki was thinking, Aichi saw Takuto was there.

"I'm guessing for the venue, in Cray?" Aichi asked

"Woah, such a good guess. You're right. It's going to be a multi-date in Cray." Miwa said

"Then I'm in." Misaki said

"Misaki?" Aichi wondered what made her think so quickly

"I'm really curious what Cray really looks like, even though we imagine it like nearly all the time." Misaki said

"Okay. I'm joining as well." Aichi said

They both separated as the line for the girls and the line for the boys are different.

"Okay everyone, I'm going to say the rules now." Takuto said

Then suddenly Ren and Asaka arrived. They then joined their game after Ren also got curious.

"Only draw one straw from the boxes that are in front of the line. Since there are more boys than girls, I've putted some gray straws in the box for the boys. The two people that will get the same straw color will be the dates." Takuto explained

"Oh and by the way, there's one mystery girl. Her color will be black. She won't be showing herself just yet." Takuto added

"Okay, start!" Takuto exclaimed

As they were drawing their straws, Aichi noticed Kenji and Yuri weren't there.

However, Leon was there along with Sharlene and Jillian.

There was also a boy who seemed to look familiar, however he just can't seem to remember where he saw him.

The person had long, but neat black hair.

The draw is finished, the dates are decided and the results with the color of the straw is as follows:

Black: Aichi and Misaki

Yellow: Naoki and Suiko

Brown: Ren and Asaka

Sky-blue: Leon and Sharlene

Blue: The 'mystery' boy and Jillian

Red: Emi and Kamui

Orange: Shingo and Rekka

White: Miwa and Kourin

Green: Kai and the 'mystery' girl

Gray: Morikawa, Izaki, Eiji and Reiji

"Okay, a chance given to me. I shall not waste this." Nearly all boys thought of this

After the results were revealed, someone with a mask appeared behind Takuto.

"By the way, she is the 'mystery' girl." Takuto said

The girl didn't talk but instead waved. Some of them waved back.

"Anyways, please step up to the platform corresponding to your color." Takuto told them and they all did so.

Whatever they were thinking about their partners, they now had no other choice but to do this. They don't want to break the fun of other people.

They walked to the platforms then they were teleported to Cray.

**And that ends this chapter. Sorry for the long wait but I made this twice as long as normal so I guess that makes up for the long upload? Anyways, not sure when next update will be since I will be busy. **

YMTV Free Chat

Mr. Writer: I'm sorry everyone for the long wait everyone, just had A LOT of things to do. Anyways, is everyone happy now?

Everyone but the people who got gray straws and some other people: Yes!

Mr. Writer: Oh right, some of you either didn't like their pairs or didn't want to draw gray.

Jillian: Yeah, that's right. Why pair me up with a weirdo?

Mr. Writer: You'll see soon enough who that 'weirdo' really is.

Morikawa: Hey, Miwa! Let's change!

Miwa: I can't, we're already teleported in Cray.

Morikawa: *gets mad*

Kourin: Hey Misaki, can we switch?

Misaki: Sorry, it's as Miwa said. We're already teleported to Cray.

Mr. Writer: Shush! I'm speaking to someone on the phone.

*silence*

Mr. Writer: Okay, okay. You'll be here next chapter then.

Kai: And that was?

Mr. Writer: It was the person Jillian called 'weirdo'

Jillian: Well, you better show me that he is a great person.

Mr. Writer: Don't worry, he will show himself what he's made of next chapter.

Aichi: Okay, so this is kinda getting out of hand. Their fighting about the friend of Mr. Writer which is also the date of Jillian is how I understand it. So we better end YMTV Free Chat for now before their fight becomes something else.

Mr. Writer: Become what?

Aichi: Nothing…


	6. Multi-Date II Part 1

**Okay guys, so I'm back along with the new chapter I worked hard for so please, enjoy! By the way, they still don't know who their pairs are.**

They all thought that they were going to be teleported to Cray but only two people were teleported there, Naoki and Suiko to be specific.

The others were in what seemed like a theater.

There was a sign telling them to sit wherever they wanted.

Obviously, they all had to do as they were told.

After they all found a seat, they all looked at the big screen in front of them, which was showing the date of Naoki and Suiko.

"Excuse me Takuto but in what order will we be teleported to Cray?" Aichi asked loudly thinking Takuto was there.

"It has been decided randomly but I will not say it." A voice, which was Takuto's, replied

They all focused back to the big screen in front of them.

Some being a little curious what Naoki and Suiko will do.

They could now see how Naoki and Suiko looked like.

Naoki's looks: Wearing an armor like Toko, Has the sword of Tempest Bolt Dragon, Wings of Ignition Dragon, and hair is his usual hair.

Suiko's looks: Clothes are like Armaros', Has wings like Ramiel, Has the injection thingies of Shamsiel and hair is her usual hair.

"Oh and by the way, there won't be any kind of voice. So good luck reading their lips." Takuto said

~On Planet Cray~

"Where am I?" The red-haired boy asked to particularly no one

He looked around and saw he was on the side of a river with no one else around.

"Oh man, now I'm really confused." Naoki said but he suddenly remembered

"Oh yeah that's right. If so, where is she?" Naoki asked himself

Then suddenly, he heard a voice saying "Suiko is hidden somewhere in the forest behind you. Go find her there."

Naoki looked behind him to see there really was a forest there.

"Oh well, time to go then." He thought to himself

Naoki stood up and went to find Suiko in the forest.

As Naoki walked through the forest, he kinda found it suspicious that it was really quiet.

Suddenly, the sounds of the bushes moving could be heard.

Then before Naoki could react, he was being pulled by something.

But it wasn't something but someone.

That someone pulled Naoki and gave him a deep kiss on the lips.

Naoki, still not quite grasping the situation, didn't understand what was going on.

The kiss was very deep and was longer than normal that Naoki was starting to run out of breath.

Naoki was about to faint but the kidnapper(or ambusher) fainted before he could.

Naoki, finally understanding the situation, screamed a loud "Ehh!?"

"Did I just kiss this girl? Wait, no that isn't quite right. Did this girl just kiss me intentionally!?" Naoki asked in a loud voice

The loudness of the voice seemed to awaken Suiko.

"Good morning, darling." Suiko greeted

"Good morning too darl- Hey wait! Why did you just do that to me!?" Naoki, again, asked in a loud voice

"Do what?" Suiko asked back, pretending that she didn't know what just happened

"Why did you just kiss me!?" Naoki asked

"Hmm, did I? And did you enjoy it?" Suiko asked

"Like hell I-wait! Stop pretending already! I know you're pretending." Naoki said

"Yup, I just did that. But admit it, you enjoyed it, right?" Suiko asked, teasing the red-haired boy

"Okay! I did! I-" Naoki was interrupted by something sweet touching his lips.

Before he could notice, they were again, kissing deeply.

This time, he was enjoying the moment knowing nothing dangerous was happening.

After a minute, they broke free from their deep kiss to catch their breath.

"Suiko, can I ask you a question?" Naoki said

"You already are asking one. Anyways, go on. What is it?" Suiko said

"Suiko, why did you do that to me? And why me? There are many men better than me, yet you chose me. Why?" Naoki asked

"Why, you ask. You're different from the men I have met before. Whenever I see you, my heart beats faster than normal. And most of all, I enjoy being with you all the time. I think you could say, I like you." Suiko replied

Naoki pulls Suiko towards him and gives her a big hug.

"Thank you for saying that, those words gave me courage to say this. Suiko, I love you." Naoki confessed

Suiko was taken off guard by what he just said.

By the time she understood what was happening, they were about to kiss again.

This time, Naoki was taking the lead.

They hugged each other.

They enjoyed the presence of each other, having fun with each other.

The moment they opened their eyes, they could see they were in a theatre.

They were still hugging and everyone was looking at them.

They understood the situation they were now in and as Naoki was about to let go, Suiko didn't let go just yet for a 1-second kiss to the lips.

Naoki was flushed and very embarrassed while Suiko was blushing but smiling.

"No need to be embarrassed, darling." Suiko said, still blushing

Naoki stood there, speechless.

"Hey guys, I recommend you sit down and enjoy the show." Ren said

"Wait a minute, you guys saw everything!?" Naoki asked

"Yes, yes we did." Majority of the people there replied.

Naoki got even more embarrassed and Suiko also started to get embarrassed.

They sat next to each other and looked at the screen, looking forward to what will happen.

Everyone could see that the next dates were Miwa and Kourin.

Kourin's looks: Wearing an armor like Ashlei, has the book of Sybill, and hair is her usual hair.

Miwa's looks: Wearing an armor like Garp, Has the weapon of Bahr, and hair is his usual hair.

~On Planet Cray~

"Oh, so you're my date. Would have been more interesting if it were Aichi. A lot more interesting." Kourin said

"Now, now. It was all about the luck of the draw, so why don't we focus at what's at hand rather than looking back?" Miwa said

*sigh* "You're kinda right about that. So, what should we do now that we're here?" Kourin asked

"How about we take a walk?" Miwa said

"Yeah, sure. I just can't help but wonder, why is it like I've seen that hairstyle a long time ago?" Kourin said

"You might not be far from the mark. Want to tell some stories?" Miwa asked

"Okay. As long as it'll be fun." Kourin said

They told stories about how they got to how they were currently, with Miwa's story being a lot longer.

"Hey, I'm just kind of curious but why aren't you including your past in the story? I mean, if you don't want to say it, then I won't force it out of you." Miwa said

"The thing is, I can't remember any of it. Takuto holds all of my memories in the past." Kourin said

"Oh, is that so? Well then, would you be interested in knowing mine?" Miwa offered

"Hmm, okay." Kourin replied

"Okay, I'll just skip to the part where my days started feeling brighter. It was when a girl transferred to my school. She had black hair and green eyes. I wasn't really interested then but one day I noticed some girls outnumbering her. I was thinking that they were bullying the new girl. So I decided to help the new girl since I didn't want her to suffer something I suffered in the past. Though it might seem I showed off, I didn't want to. After I helped her, she thanked me and I went back to my everyday business like it didn't happen. Or so I thought. The next day, she said she'd hang out with me. And she did, it was the first time I had fun for some time. The next day, she would again gossip with me. As I noticed, she got cozy around me as the days pass. Then one day, it was somewhere in the school where the area would always be unoccupied where some boys were outnumbering me. 'Hey, why are you so close with that girl?' one boy said in a friendly voice, obviously pretending. The other boys were glaring at me. If looks could kill, I would've been dead 5 times already." Miwa said then sighed

"Then? What happened next?" Kourin asked, obviously enjoying the story

"I know they were going to fight anyway, so I started it for them. I started okay but the numbers game gave me the disadvantage. Two of them got a hold of my arms and legs. I was about to be beaten when suddenly, the girl stepped in between and said 'Don't hurt my friend!' They all looked surprised and had to back off. The girl then offered me a hand and said 'I've got your back and you got mine, okay?' I grabbed the hand and as my days were really starting to get brighter, her family along with her to move away for a reason I didn't know. However we promised that we will meet in the future. She even told me she'd give me something if we'd meet again." Miwa said

"And? Did you meet her again?" Kourin asked

"Yes, yes I did." Miwa replied

"Who is she?" Kourin asked

"Well, I'd like to tell you who she is but we have to finish business first. Look behind you." Miwa said

Kourin looked behind his back to see there were monsters there.

"After we finish this, can you tell me who the girl is?" Kourin asked

"Yeah, sure." Miwa replied

There were about 10 monsters there and the monsters surrounded the 2 of them.

And then the monsters charged one by one at them until there were only 6 remaining monsters.

The 6 remaining monsters charged at the both of them at the same time.

Miwa managed to finish the half by himself and Kourin was having a difficult time and one of the monsters charged at her from behind. Miwa reflexively killed the monster before it reached Kourin.

"I've got your back. Now go." Miwa said

"Y-yeah." Kourin hesitated to reply

Kourin was able to handle the 2 remaining monsters easily.

"Good job." Miwa said, looking around them to see there were no more enemies

"Yeah, nice job." Kourin said then she suddenly felt pain behind her head.

The pain was so intense that Kourin fainted.

Miwa then quickly rushed to her side at the moment she was starting to fall down.

Luckily, Miwa was quick enough to catch her.

Miwa carefully laid her down on the ground

After a minute or so, Kourin woke up.

"Hey Miwa." Kourin started

"Yes? What is it?" Miwa asked

"About the girl from your story. I think I might have an idea who she is." Kourin said

"Oh? Really? Well then, take your guess." Miwa said with a smirk

Without hesitation, Kourin pulled Miwa towards her and kissed him in the lips.

Miwa was caught off-guard by the events that are happening.

But soon he'd recover and reply with his own feelings put into the kiss.

After some time, Kourin gave Miwa a pat behind the back signaling she was about to run out of breath.

Miwa let go of her then offered her a hand to stand up.

An awkward silence.

The same event happens until Kourin decided to break the ice.

"I'm really sorry for not remembering." Kourin replied

"It's okay, it's okay. Takuto was keeping your memories. Though I've got a question. How did you remember?" Miwa asked

"I don't know. I think it had something to do with the pain I felt and when I fainted." Kourin replied

"Well, that's okay. All's well is well." Miwa said

Then they're seeing the other apparently glowing.

"I think this is the part we go back to the theater." Miwa said

"That's right." Kourin said

They were teleported back to the theater.

"Well then, time to enjoy listening what the others will say about what they saw and to watch the pairings to be seen soon." Miwa said

"Yeah, you're right." Kourin said

Right now, they could see that it was Leon and Sharlene that was going to be next.

They were both wearing their normal clothes, which was kind of weird for Aichi as he remembered they were told to imagine how they would look like. Also they weren't on Planet Cray but a place he didn't know.

~A Random Place~

"Hey, Leon~" Sharlene greeted with a very big smile on her face

"Y-yeah, hello." Leon greeted back, trying as best as he can to smile.

"Hey Leon, can I ask you something?" Sharlene said

"What is it?" Leon asked

"If you were to choose between me and Jillian, who'd you pick?" Sharlene asked

"I would pick you, I guess." Leon said, not so sure

"Hmm~ Why?" Sharlene asked

"I think she's just too much for me. I think she'll find someone that will suit her likings in the future. And someone she'll like more than me." Leon said with a serious face

"Oh, okay." Sharlene said

"You know something? I want to revive the Aqua Force again, so that we can leave peacefully thereafter. But unlike before, I want to do it in a more peaceful way." Leon said

"I'll be by your side supporting your every step, Leon." Sharlene said

"Yeah, thanks." Leon said

Then Leon suddenly went aggressive pulling Sharlene towards her and gave her a deep kiss.

Sharlene only thought that it was just a light kiss but it lasted longer than she expected.

She grabbed a hold of Leon's shoulders and pushed him back a bit.

She succeeded with her effort and managed to catch a breath and she was again pulled in by Leon.

"_T-this is!? Leon's enjoying his time with me. I'll be sure to give him a kiss every time he wants it the next time."_ Sharlene thought

Then they were starting to glow.

"_E-eh? Wasn't the time a bit too short? Or did I really enjoy myself that time passed by quicker?" _Sharlene thought

They were both teleported back to the theatre.

"Hey, Leon. You can ask me for the kisses every time you want them." Sharlene said

"Sure, I'll keep that in my mind." Leon said

They both looked at the big screen in front of them and they saw the next pairings which where Jillian and the 'mystery' boy.

Jillian's looks: Her outfit and weapon is the same as Battle Siren, Calista's but Jillian has legs, not fins and her hair is still her normal hair.

The 'mystery' boy's looks: His outfit is the armor of Blaster Dark without the helmet and his weapon is the weapon of Phantom Blaster Overlord and wearing a hood of color white hiding his facial details and his hair.

~On Planet Cray~

"Oh, it's the only boy I didn't know that lined up." Jillian said in a gloomy voice

"What about it?" The 'mystery' boy asked

"I wanted Leon to be my pair." Jillian replied

"Well, I'm not Leon obviously. Should we start with the introductions?" The boy asked

"Yeah, sure. Jillian Chen here." Jillian said, still with a gloomy voice

"The name's Leroy Jan Antipolo. But you can call me Leroy or anything you want. Nice to meet you" Leroy said putting out his hand to shake hands

Jillian put out her own hand to shake hands, hesitating a bit.

They let go after just a second.

"Hey, let me ask you. Did you ever experience being forgotten by your childhood friends? Especially if they were your best of friends?" Leroy said

"No, I didn't have any friends other than Leon and Sharlene. And seeing they've found a relationship for themselves, I'm feeling a bit down. And out of place." Jillian said

"Well, I'm currently experiencing what I just said earlier." Leroy said

"Oh? Then how are you handling the situation well?" Jillian asked

"I'm not. I'm hiding my feelings deep down." Leroy replied

Jillian is silenced with surprise because of what he just said. I guess this is why they say 'Don't judge a book by its cover.'

Jillian felt like she had to be sorry a bit because of what she just said and did.

"Well, if you're going to tell anyone about it, you can tell me you know." Jillian said

"I appreciate the offer but I already know you're going out of your way to do this. And I also know that you're a bit curious." Leroy said

"I-I'm not-" Jillian yelled but was interrupted

"Curious and I'm also not going out of my way. I know you're going to say that but those will be lies." Leroy said

"H-how are you-" Jillian said but only to be interrupted, again.

"Reading your mind? I'm not. I just know you that much." Leroy said

"Whaa?" Jillian asked, confused to be whether surprised or crept out.

"Are the clues not enough for you? If so, it will be as I guessed what will happen." Leroy said

Jillian thought of the 'clues' that the boy just gave him but it seems she can't connect it together.

"Okay, I give up! Tell me already." Jillian said after a sigh

"One more clue then. It's been a long time, Ji-chan." Leroy said with a smirk

"Whaa! Who told you to call me that!?" Jillian yelled while blushing.

"You did." Leroy replied like nothing much is happening

"When did I?" Jillian asked

"That's for you to retrace your mind." Leroy said

Jillian again thought deeply and tried to do so but she can't seem to find anything involving this boy.

"I still don't know." Jillian said

"So what it said was true." Leroy mumbled

"It?" Jillian asked, obviously curious.

"It's nothing. Anyways, I might as well just spill the beans." Leroy said

Leroy took a deep breath and Jillian braced herself for what he was going to say.

Leroy took off his hood and now Jillian can see every detail on Leroy's face.

His hair was now shown which was a little messy.(If I were to say, his hair is like the Veteran Commander Raven of Elsword)

"Jillian Chen, or I so call Ji-chan, we are childhood friends. As a matter of fact, you were the one that stands out the most among all of my childhood friends." Leroy said

Then Jillian felt something touch her behind her head and looked behind to see nothing.

She then returned to what Leroy just said.

But unlike before, she has a lot of memories of them being together.

"How come? I can't remember these memories before you told me that." Jillian asked

"Long story made short, I had to sacrifice everyone's memories of me to save people. And if I told them about their lost memories about me, they'll remember it right away." Leroy replied

"So then." Jillian didn't complete what she was about to say again as she was interrupted

"Yes, it explains everything about why those memories came back so quickly when you couldn't remember them before." Leroy said

"You know, I think I haven't said this before but I hate it when you're still doing that." Jillian said with some sort of angry face

"Keep doing what?" Leroy asked

"How you're always cutting me off." Jillian said

"Is that so? Duly noted." Leroy said

"And how you can still be like that even though a lot of things has happened." Jillian said

"Oh, I'm holding myself back for now. I think you're forgetting something." Leroy said

A "wha?" can be heard from Jillian. Then suddenly her face is flushed red right on the spot.

"Anyways, I had something to tell you." Leroy said, looking at Jillian seriously

"Hmm? What is it?" Jillian asked, looking back with a raised eyebrow.

"I can't remember when I developed feelings like these but I can't hold myself back from saying this since you're right here in front of me. Ji-chan, I love you." Leroy said

Jillian, once again, flushes red. She was also confused on what to reply.

But when she did find what to reply, she couldn't find the courage to do it.

She found another way to say her reply without words.

Jillian put her hands on Leroy's shoulders and was now struggling with her plan.

Her plan was to kiss him right there on the spot but Leroy was too tall for her to reach.

Leroy already knew what she was planning there and he decided to help.

He put Jillian's hands behind his neck and he stared down so that it would be easier for her to reach.

And his small efforts were on the spot. She was able to reach his lips now and they indulged in each other's warmth.

For a good minute or so, they let go to catch their breath.

"Best moment of my life." Leroy said

"Same here." Jillian said

They then kissed each other again, this time Leroy kneeled down so that Jillian won't have a difficult time.

"I'm glad I could give my first kiss to you." Leroy said

"Same here." Jillian said

They closed their eyes to try and enjoy the moment more and when they opened it again, they were already in the theatre.

And as they could also see, everyone was looking at them.

"Oh my." Leroy said while blushing.

Leroy thought that Jillian was going to faint from embarrassment and he was right.

As he looked at Jillian, she was starting to fall down but he managed to catch her.

He placed Jillian on a chair and sat beside her.

As he looked to the screen, he could see who were the next pairs.

It was Kai and the 'mystery' girl

Kai's looks: Wearing an armor like Dragonic Descendant, wings like Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion's, has dual blade of "THE BLOOD", hair is his usual hair.

The "mystery" girl's looks: Wearing clothes like Euryale's, has the staff of CoCo, and her usual hair.

~On Planet Cray~

They were in a random place on Cray though it looked like they were near the Dragon Empire since a dragon just flew by.

"*sigh* Do you still have to wear that mask?" Kai said

"Yes of course~! Can you guess who I might be~?" The girl said in a cheerful tone

"Hearing that voice, you're obviously not Akari right? You could be Misaki." Kai replied smirking, joking around

"What!? You didn't remember my voice?" The girl said, starting to get depressed.

"Of course I did. I was just messing with you." Kai said

"Geez, I hate it when you deceive me like that." The girl said, taking off her mask.

Kai could now see clearly who the girl was, though he already knew who she was from the start.

The person behind the mask was indeed Akari.

~Meanwhile back at the theatre~

Misaki: Akari!?

Aichi: You're right, what's she doing here though?

Ren: You know, instead of wondering why, you might as well enjoy what they'll show us.

Aichi: You're right.

~Back on Cray~

"Yo." Kai greeted

"Y-yeah." Akari replied

"It's been a long time, huh?" Kai said

"Yeah, a long time you finally decided to show yourself." Akari replied

"H-hey! I can explain that!" Kai said

"Nope, I don't need it. All I need now is your love." Akari said

"W-What?" Kai said, obviously caught off guard

"*sigh* It's an indirect way of confessing." Akari said

"Oh. Wait, to me?" Kai asked just to make sure

"Who else is with us that I know?" Akari said

"….Wow. You totally beat me to it." Kai said

"What do you mean?" Akari asked

"I was gonna confess to you someday but you did it before me." Kai said

"Wait, really?" Akari said

"Yes, and you know what that means right?" Kai asked, saying it with a smirk

"What?" Akari asked, obviously not catching up

"Remember what you said before? If one of us confesses to someone, you had to show you kissing the other person. And since you've confessed first, you know what that means." Kai said, still having a smirk on his face

"W-wait! I just remembered that! It's all too sudden!" Akari said while blushing

"Well, a promise is a promise. Why don't you fulfill it right now?" Kai said

"Wait, right now!? As in NOW!?" Akari yelled

"Yes, still too nervous?" Kai said

"Yes, of course. It's all too sudden." Akari said

"Why don't I make the first move then?" Kai said, pulling her close

Inch by inch, their faces were getting closer as Kai made his move.

As for Akari, she still didn't understand what was happening at the moment.

Until she felt Kai's warm lips in her lips, she then understood what was happening.

Akari also tried to enjoy the moment they had together. But it would be over all too soon. Soon enough, they glowed and thought that they had to let some more kisses through.

Until they were already back in the theatre, they had to stop as doing it in front of them would be very embarrassing.

They looked at the screen once more to see that the next pair was.

**Okay guys, gonna leave it at a cliffhanger. :D Sorry for the long wait, I had to make this longer to make up for the long time. Don't worry though, my classes will end soon so it means some chapters. Please wait for the next chapter again~**

YMTV Free Chat

Misaki: Akari! I think you've got some explaining to do.

Akari: Not much. All I can say is that I was invited here by that white-haired kid.

Aichi: You were invited by Takuto? Why is it that I feel that the lottery wasn't really random anymore?

Misaki: For what reasons?

Aichi: I'm kind of suspecting it. I don't know why though.

Leon: You're not alone Aichi. I'm also suspecting it.

Naoki: By the way has anyone seen Mr. Writer?

Mr. Writer: Yeah, I'm here.

Aichi: First time you've shown yourself here. Why wear a hood though?

Jillian: Wait, that voice.

Mr. Writer: That's right, Ji-chan.

Everyone: J-Ji-chan!?

Jillian: That's you Leroy!?

Leroy: You got me, the name's Leroy. Though you guys know me better as Mr. Writer. Call me whichever one you'd like.

Jillian: *rushes to Leroy and gives him a big hug* That IS you!

Aichi: So wait, who was that person you called in the last chapter?

Leroy: Hmm? Oh that, it was just to give no clues that I was the black-haired guy you saw.

Aichi: And I can't help but ask, why do you seem familiar?

Leroy: Oh, I'll say that to all of you some chapters from now. Though Jillian here already knows about it.

Jillian: *lets go of hug* Ahem, I let myself go earlier.

Leroy: Yeah, that's right.

Leon: I don't think I've seen Jillian that lively.

Leroy: You haven't? I thought she was always this lively

Leon: No, she's lively but not that lively.

Leroy: Well anyways, this chapter is getting too long. I'll end YMTV Free Chat this chapter.


	7. Multi-Date II Part 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of 'You're my true Vanguard!' Enjoy~**

They saw the next pair was Emi and Kamui.

~On Planet Cray~

They were teleported to a battlefield it seemed.

And they were circled by what looked like assassins.

Back at the theatre, Aichi got worried remembering what happened in his dream.

Misaki found it kinda odd that he was that worried but didn't bother asking him anyway.

Kamui's looks: Wearing an armor like Stern Blaukruger, Has the 3 weapons of Illuminal Dragon, Glasses like Mr. Invincible's and his usual hair.

Emi's looks: Her looks is exactly like Labrador of the Bermuda Triangle.

Emi counted 12 assassins around them, Kamui had troubles counting.

"There are 12 assassins around us, how about a game? The person to beat more assassins wins. And the loser has to do a dare." Emi said, her playful side coming out

"I'm fine with it but…" Kamui said, looking for the right words to say

Emi, reading his mind, said "You don't think I can fight? Let's save the conversation later, they're already charging at us."

After a few minutes, the 12 assassins were beaten and both beaten 6 assassins.

"A tie score it seems." Kamui said

"Yup, so how do we settle this now." Emi said

As Emi was busy thinking, Kamui noticed another assassin hiding who knows where attacking Emi from her back side.

Kamui killed the assassin before it could reach Emi and Emi saw it.

"You...won." Emi said

"Did I? I guess I did." Kamui said

"So what's your dare?" Emi asked

Kamui got confused when she said that until he remembered their bet.

"Oh yeah that's right, the bet. Well, I'll just ask you for a simple thing then. Please stay by my side until I'll die!" Kamui said, blushing

"Is that your own way of proposing?" Emi asked, teasing Kamui

"H-Hey, how else can I say it?" Kamui said

"Well anyways, I'm still too young for that kind of stuff so can you wait until we're older? Then I will do that dare." Emi said

"Okay enough for me." Kamui said

For the rest of their time, they were just chatting about Vanguard and the latest events.

"I'm a little excited as to what will be happening between Misaki and Aichi." Kamui said

"I'm also excited about it!" Emi said

This was their last chat as they were then teleported back to the theatre.

Back at the theatre, Aichi was relieved that Emi wouldn't get hurt like in his dreams.

"Hey, wait a minute, where'd Rekka go? I thought she was with us." Suiko said, everyone hearing it

"Now that you mention it, granny-glasses isn't here either." Naoki said

"Don't worry, I found them. Though they already seem to be getting along." A voice, which was Takuto's, said

They then looked at the screen again.

They saw Rekka and Shingo already holding hands so they missed what happened before they were like that.

"Anyways, back to our multi-date. The next dates are already teleported to Cray." Takuto said

The next pairs were Ren and Asaka.

Ren's looks: His outfit was Blaster Dark from top to bottom without the helmet and also he was wielding Blaster Dark's sword. He's mounting the horse of Mordred Phantom.

Asaka's looks: Wearing the outfit and wielding the weapon of Luquier with her usual hair.

They were teleported to a labyrinth on Cray but they weren't next to each other.

Blue unbreakable walls made the labyrinth

Ren was where looks like the starting point of the labyrinth and Asaka is in the middle of the labyrinth.

"Asaka, you hear me?" A voice called out

"Takuto, is that you?" Asaka answered the call and she looked around to see no one

"Yes, I'm talking to you telepathically. Now for this one, I want you to pretend to be dead on that bed right in front of you." Takuto said

"Wait, why?" Asaka asked

"Ren is somewhere in this labyrinth on his way here to find you. Look, just trust me now. And as I think, you might be curious how Ren would react if he would see you dead, right?" Takuto said

"He's right. I'm kinda curious about it." Asaka said, taking her position on the bed.

She put her hands together on top of her chest and laid there on the bed.

~Meanwhile at Ren's situation~

"Damn, wrong again. I take it there are monsters behind me again." Ren said, getting off his horse and killed the monsters behind him

After killing the monsters behind him, he thought that he already took all the paths and he wasn't progressing any further.

At his angriness, he punched the wall and was surprised his hand went through it.

"I thought the wall was unbreakable." Ren said

He continued to progress through the labyrinth by breaking wall after wall with his powerful sword and strong horse until he found Asaka lying dead on a bed, or so he thought.

"Such a weak person, I'm going to leave you now…" Ren said and these words made Asaka's heart break but she didn't expect what Ren was going to say next

"…Was what I would've said if I were still the same person as before. You have my gratitude Asaka, for breaking the corruption I was in before. Now I wish I could've said these words to you before. And now, you're gone." Ren said

"I love you…"

Those words made Asaka's heart beat really fast then she heard a voice

"You can stop the act now." Takuto said

Asaka quickly hugged Ren who was beside her bed

"I love you too, Ren." Asaka said

Ren was surprised that Asaka was still alive, but stopped thinking about it.

Asaka explained what she was doing to Ren and why she was doing it.

"I see, I see. Nice setup Takuto." Ren said to himself

Ren was still thinking but Asaka suddenly kissed him in the lips which surprised him yet again.

Both closed their eyes and continued their kiss passionately.

The next moment they open their eyes, they were no longer kissing and they were back at the theatre.

Ren gave a smack kiss to Asaka on the lips and this time, Asaka's face was boiling red and she got really embarrassed but she sees that the others are not looking at them and they looked at the next pairs which were, obviously, Aichi and Misaki since they were the only ones who weren't teleported to Cray yet.

Aichi's looks: Wearing an armor like Blaster Blade, Wearing no weapon but can magically make it appear like Platina Ezel, a cloak like Pellinore and his usual hair.

Misaki's looks: Wearing an armor like Artemis, The weapon is the bow of Iwanagahime, and her hair is like hers.

"Hey Misaki, you look very beautiful." Aichi complimented

"Wha-don't spring things like that out of nowhere!" Misaki replied, blushing and embarrassed

A few moments of silence until Misaki broke the silence

"Is there something wrong?" Misaki asked

"What do you mean?" Aichi asked back

"You've been worried and all during the dates. Especially when it was Emi's date." Misaki asked

Aichi looked at Misaki with a surprised look then said "A good observation. It's just that..."

"Just what?" Misaki asked curiously

"Well, I'll tell you why but just don't be surprised." Aichi said

"I'll try to be." Misaki said

"Remember that time when I was asleep for a long time in the hospital?" Aichi started

"Yeah, what about it?" Misaki said

"Since I was asleep, it was only natural that I'd be dreaming. And well…" Aichi said and stopped to take a deep breath

"I dreamed about what happened ever since I woke up. This multi-date included." Aichi said

"But what were you worried about earlier?" Misaki asked

"In my dream, it was something else. Good thing the Paladins told me about it but I still can't help but get worried." Aichi replied

"Then that would mean you know everything what will happen after this right?" Misaki asked

"Not really everything but some events, yes. Take Emi earlier as an example. In my dream, she was hit by the assassins. But as you saw earlier, that wasn't what happened." Aichi replied

"No wonder I found it suspicious your dreams were nearly the same as what is happening right now." Misaki said

Misaki takes a deep breath then said "Remember when you confessed to me last night?"

Aichi remembered and gulped as he waited for the answer

"Well, if you're okay with me." Misaki started, blushing

"I'd like for it to happen." Misaki added

Aichi felt relieved his confession was accepted but now since Misaki answered his question, he had to answer her question.

"Remember what you asked me at the hospital? Where you asked for my dream but I didn't give the complete details?" Aichi said

"Yeah, what about it?" Misaki said

"Well, I'll tell you everything that happened up to this day for now." Aichi said

Aichi then told Misaki about everything up to the Multi-Date in his dream.

"I….don't know how to react to what you just said." Misaki said, still in awe

"It's okay to be like that, I think I'd have the same reaction if I were told about this." Aichi said

"Come on, we're nearly at the place I wanted to show you." Aichi said

Misaki was walking as they were talking but she didn't know it. It seemed like they just moved on their own.

"Woah." Misaki was impressed by the park they saw

"I saw this place in my dream." Aichi said

There they sat down on a bench and talked about some things.

"You know." Misaki started

"Hmm? What is it?" Aichi asked

Misaki clung onto Aichi and said "Don't make me worry next time."

"But when did I…" Aichi tried to remember but he just can't remember something that would make her worry

"You were sleeping in the hospital for a very long time. I was very confused everyday on what I would do starting from the day you were sleeping. So I visit you sometimes just to relieve myself." Misaki said

"And you nearly went over the top, right? Remember the day I woke up." Aichi said

"Haha, I guess so." Misaki chuckled

"But why didn't you wake up." Misaki asked

"I don't know. Maybe just to get a grasp of things while I was asleep." Aichi said

Misaki was speechless.

Aichi used her speechlessness and took advantage.

Aichi went in for the kiss as Misaki still couldn't grasp the situation.

Before she could understand the situation, they were already teleported back to the park.

"Goodbye everyone, I hope you enjoyed your trip!" Takuto said

On the way home, Misaki and Aichi were silent but the atmosphere also wasn't awkward.

"_Maybe she's just tired."_ Aichi thought

As they arrived, they noticed Shin still wasn't back.

They went inside Card Capital to take a little break.

The telephone in the shop had a voice message.

"Hello, this is Shin. I'll be home at 10 o'clock in the night." Was the voice from the telephone.

Misaki went upstairs to take a bath and get changed.

Misaki finished doing so and Aichi was about to go home when the telephone suddenly rang.

Aichi heard it so he hung around for a bit while Misaki answered the call.

"I'll be home at 2 o'clock the latest, I think." The person on the phone said

"Okay Shin, safe travels." Misaki answered

Aichi suddenly remembered he still didn't bid farewell.

"Misaki, good night. See you tomorrow." Aichi said

As Aichi was about to exit, Misaki called "Aichi, wait…"

"Hmm? What is it?" Aichi asked

"….Nothing." Misaki said

"…Okay, if you're sure." Aichi said, heading for the door once more

As Aichi headed for the door yet again, Misaki said in a low, sad voice "Good Night Aichi."

Aichi didn't hear it so he went home.

Aichi walked home fast since it was starting to get dark.

As soon as he reached home, he quickly took a bath.

After he took his bath, he wore his sleeping clothes and didn't feel like eating dinner so he told Emi and his mom.

He then layed in bed and tried to sleep but he couldn't.

His first date with Misaki was on his mind.

An hour, 2 hours, 3 hours went by and he was still thinking about the same thing, as if his brain had a broken tape.

He looked at the clock on his table and saw that it was still 9 o'clock.

"Emi and mom should still be awake." Aichi said and changed his sleeping clothes to his normal clothes.

Aichi went downstairs and told Emi and his mom, "I want to walk outside for a bit since I can't sleep. My destination might be Card Capital."

Emi and Aichi's mom was okay with it but told him to call them if something might happen.

"Be right back. Mom, Emi." Aichi said as he randomly walked around the neighborhood.

Their neighborhood was quite peaceful at night, tragedies rarely happen there and some people were still walking outside even late at night.

Aichi headed to Card Capital and saw it was already closed(obviously) since it was already very late so he made a U-turn back home.

As he arrived back home, he saw that a familiar figure was at the door.

"Misaki…?" Aichi asked in a low voice

The figure turned around and ran towards Aichi then hugged him.

By now, Aichi could properly see the person really was Misaki but he wondered what was Misaki doing this late in the night?

Aichi decided to keep quiet since he guessed that she would tell him anyway.

"Aichi! I was scared!" Misaki said

"Scared of what?" Aichi tried to ask in a gentle manner

"Scared of being alone at night." Misaki said, the tone was a bit embarassed.

Aichi didn't know what to reply but at least he grasped the situation so he invited Misaki inside the house.

Emi and Shizuka were surprised as to why Misaki was with Aichi but for now, they served hot tea to Misaki.

Aichi then explained what he understood to both of them.

"So long story cut short, Misaki is afraid of being alone at night so she came here. Is that it?" Emi asked

"I guess so." Aichi replied

The rest of the conversation was silent.

After Misaki finished drinking her tea, Emi got the cup and saucer and washed it.

As for Aichi and Misaki, they went to Aichi's room.

"Your room is quite organized for a boy's room." Misaki commented

"Well, other than tinkering with my deck, I clean my room if I have some free time." Aichi replied

"Hmm, no wonder." Misaki said

Misaki notices Aichi getting a mini-bed under his bed for Misaki, well at least she thought.

"There's no need to get a bed for me Aichi, I'll go home a bit later." Misaki said

"Oh, I'll be using this bed. You'll be sleeping on my bed for tonight." Aichi said

"Like I said, I'll just-" Misaki was cut off

"You're afraid of being alone at night, right? And as I remembered, Shin won't be home until 2 o'clock right? I can't leave you there alone if you'll be scared." Aichi said

Misaki was speechless so she just gave a nod as an answer.

"Here, you can call Shin and tell him what you would. I'll be right back, I'll just change into my sleeping clothes. And I guess those are your sleeping clothes?" Aichi asked

"Yeah, it is." Misaki said

"You still look beautiful in it." Aichi commented then went out of the room.

"_What wasI thinking? Suddenly saying that…" _Aichi thought

Both did what they had to and Aichi soon returned and Misaki finished calling Shin.

"Well then, I'll take this mini-bed, you sleep on my bed." Aichi said

"You know…" Misaki started

"Hmm?" Aichi asked

"….Nothing." Misaki said

"You've been like that earlier. So, what are you hiding this time? You can be open to me, you know if you want to." Aichi said

"Okay then. We can use your bed you know. I mean the two of us in the same bed…" Misaki said

Aichi would have fainted from the surprise if Misaki didn't ask her to do the same in his dream.

"…Well, how do I say this. If you're okay with it, I've got no problem with it." Aichi said

Misaki moved to make space for Aichi and Aichi assumed his sleeping position after hiding the mini-bed again under the bed.

"By the way Aichi" Misaki started

"What is it?" Aichi asked

"Can I have a good night kiss?" Misaki turned red as she asked

Aichi, blushing, replied "…Sure. Where do you want it?"

"You have the freedom to choose." Misaki said

"Well then." Aichi said as he approached his head to Misaki's head and gave a little peck to her lips.

"Good Night." Aichi said as he was asleep the next second

"You sleep quite easily, don't you? Good Night Aichi." Misaki said as she gave a kiss to Aichi's forehead.

**I'm really, really, really, really, REALLY sorry everyone. It took a very long time to upload this one. I haven't been able to go online because our house was burned down to the ground. Search it on google if you don't believe it. Well, you already know the city if you read "You're my true Vanguard." And also, no need to worry, we already bought another house.**

YMTV Free Chat

Aichi: Leroy, I heard the news.

Leroy: I guess there's no need to hide it then. Go on, you can tell them Aichi.

Aichi: O-okay. Everyone, gather round. Leroy's house has been burned down to the ground. Just this 1st of June.

Everyone: So then…

Leroy: Yes, the reason I haven't been able to update for a loooooooooong while.

*Silence*

Leroy: Well, I don't want to make the atmosphere more awkward so I guess let's end YMTV Free Chat for now. By the way, where is Jillian?

*Everyone looks around*

Leroy: Not here, huh? Oh well, let's end this chat so that I can look for her.


End file.
